


Long Legs, Milky Thighs

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I will add more tags and parings as i go on, Jeonghan blushes a lot when he talks with minghao, Jeonghan likes to curse and so does junhui, M/M, Mention of suicide (chapter two), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Well - Freeform, a mess, asexual!jihoon, broken!jihoon, cheesy af, family!svt, genderfluid!hansol, i mean... not entirely bio but, ice cream scoops has an daddy/oppa kink lel, mom jisoo, older brother wonwoo, really awkward, sassy jisoo, shitty jokes (chapter five), teacher!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen, thigh highs, angst, fluff and life.<br/>That's all the there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seokmin/Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [well.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073354) by [whilethewindowstinted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted). 



> My first fic posted on here.  
> I tried guys, I tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And later when Seungkwan returned from his room with legs covered in soft red material, white t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, and looking a little unsure of himself, Seokmin didn't mind it at all.

Seokmin has a dirty secret.

Thigh highs.

And _oh man_ , how does he love them. He has these pastel green (is that a thing?) ones with white stripes and little bows on the sides at the very top; those are his _favorite_ ones.

Oh! He also has these pink ones with black bows and black lace at the top (that cling onto his skin and it feels _great_ ) that make him feel pretty, _so very pretty_ , and that fit really, really well and make his long legs look slim and so pretty.

Then there's the navy blue ones with white cats printed on them that make his legs look like they go on for miles and miles.

Seokmin _had_ a dirty little secret.

He had it until Seungkwan found him laying on the couch, half asleep, half naked wearing some grey and blue thigh highs.

"Hyung?... Hyung, oh my god, are you wearing--"

Seokmin rolled off the couch and scrambled up, confused because Soonyoung was on a date with his boyfriend and shouldn't be back until hours later, and how did this person get into his apartment anyway?

"Seungkwan? What the fuck."

"Are those--"

"What the _fuck!_ " Seokmin screeched, fumbling to get a blanket to cover his lower half up, "What are you doing here?!"

"That doesn't matter! When did you--"

"How did you get in?! _Seungkwan, what the fuck?_ "

Normally, Seokmin wouldn't be cursing so much and yelling. He was a nice person, he was a calm, funny, charming person.

"I just--"

But today was not the case.

"Get out and don't you dare tell anyone about this! I will hurt you if you do, _so help me Boo Seungkwan._ "

"Don't threaten me!"

He managed to shove a yelling and flailing Seungkwan out of his apartment, slamming his door shut.

"Hyung! Let me back in, Seokmin-hyung!" He could hear Seungkwan's muffled whines through the door.

With a deep sigh, he leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had been dozing off when Seungkwan appeared.

"Oh, man." He groaned. The black haired man hoped Seungkwan didn't tell anyone else and he _prayed_ that the incident didn't happen again.

\--

 _Of course_ it happened again. Because it's Seokmin we're talking about, no matter how nice he is, life will fuck up everything and won't let him keep a secret.

Seungkwan sneaked up behind him, the little shit, and Seokmin being clumsy, dropped the bowl he was holding.

"Goddammit." He stared at the spilled fruit and groaned, "I hate you." He whined at Seungkwan's smug grin.

He flushed brightly at the realization that he didn't have any pants on, just underwear and a large (old) shirt (and this time, his thigh highs were a soft yellow). He shoved Seungkwan (who was staring at his legs) with an indignant ' _hey!_ ' and tried pushing him out of the kitchen.

Seungkwan gripped his wrists and slapped his shoulder to get him to stop, and Seokmin hung his head in defeat.

"Those look so good on you. Yellow suits you."

"Oh my god, shut up and let me clean up."

Seungkwan didn't move from his spot and only stared at Seokmin.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to clean up?"

"Not until you leave the kitchen!"

Seungkwan gave him a once over with a flirty grin, "Nah, I think I'll stay."

Seungkwan deserved the punch Seokmin threw at his shoulder.

\--

It becomes a normal thing. Seungkwan walking in on Seokmin wearing thigh highs. It happened more than Seokmin liked (but trust me, Seungkwan didn't mind at all).

They were hanging out, when Seungkwan asked him something.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah, Seungkwannie?"

"Could I wear some of your thigh highs?"

There was a pause before Seokmin shrugged, "They're in a blue bag on the shelve in my closet. Knock yourself out."

And later when Seungkwan returned from his room with legs covered in soft red material, white t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, and looking a little unsure of himself, Seokmin didn't mind it at all.

"... How do I look?"

_Unfairly good._

"Great. You look great." Seokmin said with a dry mouth. At the compliment, Seungkwan beamed.

"Thanks hyung."

\--

It turns out that Seokmin has a thing for Seungkwan in thigh highs (and Seungkwan in general) and it turns out that Seungkwan has a thing for Seokmin in general (and the thigh highs weren't too bad either).

After that moment (where Seungkwan absolutely starts to glow when Seokmin keeps complimenting him on how good he looks) this thing starts happening.

And by 'this thing', we're talking about messy handjobs (and other stuff, but mainly handjobs).

 _Whoops_.

It also turns out that when Seungkwan felt super confident, he did things out of character.

Like pin his friend against the nearest wall and proceed to give him one of the best orgasms he has ever had in his life.

All while they both wear thigh highs.

"Fuuuuu--" Seokmin dug his short nails into Seungkwan's back while the latter bit into his collarbone in return.

Seungkwan's hand sped up, his hips rutting along Seokmin's thigh (how could he not when it was _right there?_ ) and then they both groaned in unison in relief as the pressure that had been building up gets released. They fall unceremoniously to the floor, a pile of limbs and sticky bodily fluids. 

"How was that?" Seungkwan asks as if they weren't on the floor covered in cum and sweat, and he asks it cheekily because he _knows_ it was great.

Seokmin groans into Seungkwan's shoulder before rolling off of him and relishing in the coolness of the floor.

"I'll talk that as a 'that was one of the best things ever, thank you Seungkwan.'"

Seokmin huffed out a laugh, throwing his arm over his face, a giant smile plastered on his features.


	2. Jihoon/Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Mingyu decided, he liked Jihoon's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;;;  
> I wanted to write about thigh highs (I still will lmfao) yet this came out instead.
> 
> asexual!jihoon  
> broken!jihoon
> 
> mention of suicide, so beware of that pls.

Jihoon's mother was always telling him that love doesn't exist, that friendships never last, that the only love there ever will be and any relationship that will ever last is between family (even though he and his siblings don't get along at all; never did and never will).

Eventually, you get tired of hearing that. Very, very tired. You get tired of keeping those words in your mind. Actually, now that he thought about it, those words and thoughts his mother shoved into his head as a kid are what prevented him from ever connecting properly with others (that and his father, and his parents' unhealthy relationship, but we don't talk about that).

You get very tired because you've been lonely and emotionally crippled most of your life, and all you really want is someone who appreciates you, flaws an all.

\--

It's a warm Wednesday when he meets Mingyu. Tall Mingyu, puppy Mingyu, happy Mingyu. He's excited about everything and he's smiling, laughing and chatting everyone's ears off, but Jihoon doesn't mind.

But he can't let anyone know that, no. Because everyone is used to short Jihoon, rabid cat Jihoon, angry Jihoon. The one that's sarcastic and an asshole, the one who hates everything.

So he scowls at Mingyu, glares and makes rude comments even though it makes the him feel like shit when Mingyu's eyes dull a little.

He doesn't want to do that, he wants to laugh (not in a sarcastic manner or in a bitter way like he always does), he wants to smile at Mingyu.

_No emotions, no weaknesses._

But that's not what he does, that's not what his friends are used to, (the one time he didn't act like an asshole, everyone was freaking out. They told him to stop pretending, they asked him if he was feeling well, and it's great how people think there's something wrong with him when he acts like he's always wanted to), not what _he's_ used to. It's too late anyway.

Mingyu probably hates him already.

But that's okay, he's not the first one and he sure as hell won't be the last one.

\--

When Jihoon came out, it was messy. He came out when he was sixteen.

He sat down (and it might of taken an hour to say the words, but he said them), cried and told his mother, "Mom. I like boys. But I like girls, too."

His mom was understanding, she didn't freak out, but she did say, "People can't like both genders, it's all in their head."

Thinking things couldn't get worse, he blurted out, "I also don't get sexually attracted to anyone."

His mother didn't even bat an eyelash, "All relationships lead to sex."

Obviously, Jihoon got upset. They talked about it and came to an agreement, "The point is, you don't want me to be upset if you come home with a boyfriend."

Jihoon squeezed his hands together; that wasn't all he wanted, but if that's what he was going to get, then he was going to take it.

\--

Mingyu was the first person to ask him why. Why he acted like an asshole instead of avoiding him at all cost. He asked him to go out for coffee with him. Jihoon said yes, but not before growling about how Mingyu never left him alone and how much of an annoyance he was.

"Hyung, why do you hate me?"

That's was first time someone's asked him, so, naturally, he did a double take and choked on his drink.

"Wh-what?"

Mingyu shrugged, "I mean. You glare at me all the time. You're always harsher with your words when you talk to me."

Jihoon glared at Mingyu, realized what he was doing and instead squeezed his eyes shut.

He was tired.

Very tired.

"It's the easiest thing to do."

And to Jihoon it was.

It was easier to spit out words that told Mingyu how useless he is than trying to figure out how to spit out, "Hey, I like you. A lot. And I might even like you to the point where I could call it love, which is crazy because it doesn't exist, right?"

It was easier to punch him, pinch his side hard enough to leave marks than hold his hand, lean against him for support because everyone he knew would immediately freak out and think he was playing around with poor Mingyu, because Jihoon could never possibly have feelings, right?

It was easier to glare than to let barriers come down and let everyone know that he had emotions, that he was vulnerable. No emotions, no weaknesses, right?

\--

One day, Jihoon cried.

He cried because one of his friends confessed to him.

He woke up to thirty messages, give or take, that were sent to him from a friend during midnight.

Usually he would be awake at that time, but it so happened he was too tired, too stressed to keep his eyes opened.

_Jihoon._

_Jihoon. I need you._

_Jihoon, he broke up with me._

_I can't._

_Jihoon. I need you, please._

_I can't breathe, I'm shaking so much._

_Jihoon, that guy I talked about a while ago? It was you, Jihoon._

_I like you._

And that's how the world ended for Lee Jihoon that day.

For a week, he considered the confession.

For a week, he didn't eat.

For a week, he felt pressure build up on his chest until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He wanted to make his friend happy, but he knew.

He knew it wouldn't work out. Nothing good would come out of... Whatever they could have.

During that week he finally accepted that he wasn't okay. Because he knew that what he was feeling wasn't normal, or at least not common.

So he said no.

\--

Mingyu saw right through him, Jihoon found out.

He found out what was wrong, he just--he made Jihoon bend to his will.

He got through walls of brick and steel, got through them with a wave of his hand and a 'it's okay, it'll be okay' when Jihoon's parents called and he ended up in tears again.

He stuck with Jihoon even when he was lashed at, physically and verbally, because he knew Jihoon didn't mean a single word or hit.

He was just doing it because he was scared, scared of finding out that what he thought his whole life is a lie.

The longer he stuck around, the less Jihoon yelled and the more he smiled. The more he talked and touched him, even if it was as simple as a brush of their arms.

And Mingy decided, he liked Jihoon's smile.

\--

He said no and felt whatever he called a heart sink when he heard his friend claim, "That's it. I'm going to go home and kill myself."

He frowned and tore himself over it because if it did happen, it would be all his fault.

But it didn't.

They continued to be friends, though there were now jokes about _what could've been._

Jihoon sat and watched the clock go by, waiting for the day his friend found someone new, waiting for the day their hearts would heal, waiting for the day he would finally be okay.

\--

"Jihoon-hyung, I like you."

Jihoon wasn't prepared for the confession, but it didn't go down as bad as the day the world ended.

"Wait, what?"

Jihoon looked up, confused and caught off guard.

"I like you."

Jihoon tried to ignore the warmth spreading through his chest, and wow, that was new. Was that supposed to happen?

He put his hand against his chest, his heart beating wildly under his palm. Was he dying? Was this the end of the world again?

But it didn't feel like it.

He felt himself blush, he felt his face trying to smile against his will, he felt his whole body vibrating--was that what people experienced when the person they liked, liked them back?

"Mingyu, I think I'm dying." Jihoon spoke up, but his only reply was a chuckle.

"No, that's just what people call feelings, hyung."

"This is... This is new." He breathed as Mingyu gathered him in his arms.

Maybe Jihoon wasn't okay, but he was pretty close.

And, he thought as Mingyu's lips pressed against his, maybe he would get there with a little help.

In time.

\--

You know what's great?

People, left and right, always telling you that love doesn't exist, that friendships never last, that the only love there ever will be and any relationship that will ever last is between family.

But you know what's even better?

Proving them wrong.

And then they'll be burning with jealousy that you found what they never did.

That you found someone who holds stars, entire galaxies in their eyes, and their laugh will sound like the greatest thing ever, someone who's not perfect but they're pretty fucking close, someone who will want to spend years and years with you, someone who won't treat you like shit, someone who will start a family with you and you'll be the closest to happiness than you ever were with anyone else.

You'll be happy and you'll prove 'all relationships lead to sex' and 'you'll always be replaceable' and 'love doesn't exist' wrong.

But you know.

That's just Jihoon's opinion.


	3. Soonyoung/Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So? How do you like them?"  
> Hansol liked them a lot.  
> So without answering his boyfriend, Hansol pushed Soonyoung down and showed him just how much he liked the way he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaamn Dorian, back at it with the thigh highs.
> 
> Genderfluid!Hansol
> 
> I just really love this pairing, alright?

"Sol?"

"Hmm?"

"What the _fuck_ do you find attractive in him?"

Hansol laughed at Minghao's words--the usually quiet boy cursing was a funny sight. Hansol laughed and turned back to watch his boyfriend, who was dancing around with Seokmin, with a shrug.

"I don't know."

\--

That was a lie.

Hansol could go on and on and on about why he loved Soonyoung with all his being. He loved the way the elder constantly dyed his hair (and despite the lovely colors he dyes it, Hansol will always prefer the natural brown hair Soonyoung has). He loved him because Soonyoung always cheered him up, even when Hansol was just upset over small things. Loved him because of how he would waltz into Hansol's kitchen and start singing.

Hansol loved Soonyoung because he would hold him during extra hard nights, when Hansol wasn't a **_him_** , Hansol was a **_her_** or when Hansol wasn't either or when Hansol was both. He held Hansol at night because no one understood, no one knew and he had to keep it a secret because how would they react?

Hansol loved him because Soonyoung loved Hansol as _him **and** her **and** everything in between._

\--

"Does... Does this look okay?"

Soonyoung smiled, his eyes disappearing and Hansol felt warmth bloom in her chest. Hansol tucked piece of her hair behind her ear, blushed as Soonyoung took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"You look beautiful in blue."

A grin split Hansol's face in half and she giggled, smoothing her hands over her skirt to get rid of any wrinkles there might be. She looked up at her boyfriend with a thousand stars in her eyes, "Thanks, babe."

Soonyoung laughed, light and everything Hansol wanted in the world, and gathered Hansol in his arms. He peppered her face with kisses and reveled in the way she giggled.

They both parted so Hansol could go back into the changing room take off the skirt.

"Oh, my god." Just as they were about to go pay for the pair of skirts the brunette picked out, Hansol spotted a pair of... socks?

It doesn't matter, what did matter is that they had hearts. Lots and lots of hearts, forming three neat rows near the top. The hearts were small, barely noticeable from a distance, but they were a light blue and the rest of the material that made up the socks was white.

"These are the cutest things I have ever seen in my life."

"Aren't those thigh highs?"

"I don't know, but I want these. I'm getting this. You can't stop me, nobody can." Hansol clutched the thigh highs close to her body as she rambled.

The thigh highs in question crinkled in their package and Hansol beamed at her boyfriend, "Did you hear that? They agree. They want to come home with me. And you know what? They will."

Soonyoung chuckled and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"If I don't have enough money, I'll leave one of the skirts." Before Soonyoung could answer or comment on her decision, Hansol bit her lip. She stepped closer to Soonyoung and looked at him through half lidded eyes, "If I get these, I'll probably model them for you."

Soonyoung inhaled sharply before he wrapped an arm around Hansol's waist and tugged her towards the front of the store, "You know what? I'll pay for all of this."

"Now, you're definitely getting all of these modeled."

\--

"You should try them on."

Soonyoung looked at Hansol, "What?"

"Try them on! You know you want to." Hansol teased, handing over the thigh highs to his boyfriend, "You'll look great, don't worry, babe."

Soonyoung smiled at his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips.

Soonyoung stepped into their bedroom minutes later, pausing by the door to pose dramatically, "Look at these legs. _Ooh, aah._ "

Hansol giggled with affection, "C'mere."

Soonyoung laughs and crawls into the bed, knees sinking into the soft blankets spread out on the mattress, "So? How do you like them?"

Hansol liked them a lot. He liked how they made Soonyoung look; how he was all long legs and milky thighs. He wanted to press his lips against the inside of them, leave marks behind so that if anyone saw them, they'd know that Soonyoung was his.

So without answering his boyfriend, Hansol pushed Soonyoung down and showed him just how much he liked the way he looked.

\--

"Dude, what the fuck?" Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon's loud remark.

"Huh?"

"You looked like life fucked you over twenty times in one night." Jihoon's brow furrowed in mild worry at Soonyoung's dark circles and constant yawning. Not only that, but he was sure there were some bruises peeking out from under his collar.

"Actually," Hansol said as he sat down, "That was me."

The whole table rioted.

\--

Hansol rolled off of Soonyoung, blinking up at the ceiling.

Hansol thought and thought until they were sure their brain would break. It was often that they thought about telling someone other than Soonyoung about their gender.

"Hansolie?" Soonyoung said sleepily, nuzzling into his lover's side, "Is everything okay?"

His voice was thick with sleep and dripping like honey, it made Hansol's spine tingle with pleasure and something akin to comfort, "Yeah. I'm fine... I just..."

Concerned, Soonyoung propped himself on his elbow. The light from outside made his skin glow, made his eyes darker.

Suddenly, Hansol was overwhelmed by how beautiful Soonyoung was, inside and out. Overwhelmed by how much love there was in their heart for Soonyoung.

Hansol placed a hand on Soonyoung's cheek. A smile was spreading onto Hansol's face, tears pricking the corners of their eyes.

"I love you, Kwon Soonyoung."

Their lover seemed confused, yet happy at the words, "Hannie, are you okay?"

Hansol didn't reply verbally, just dragged Soonyoung into a kiss. A kiss that poured every ounce of love they held.

They broke apart with the eldest of the two more confused than ever.

"I'm going to tell everyone about me tomorrow."

Soonyoung lasted looking confused for a few more seconds before he beamed, "Really? I'm proud of you, baby! That's a big step for you to take. I'm sure the guys will be fine with it. Even if they aren't, we don't need them in our lives."

"We?"

Soonyoung pecked Hansol's nose, "I love you, Hansol. I won't let you go through hard times by yourself."

"I love you too."

As they shared a chaste and loving kiss, Hansol thought that as long as Soonyoung was there, things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme be real for a sec;
> 
> Around the time I wrote this, I was (am) struggling with my gender identity. So I cried about it (internally ???(I'm lying)) and wrote something I related to, I guess.
> 
> In all honesty, I avoid talking, even THINKING, about my gender, because it makes me feel like shit and I want to 'jump off a cliff' even more than usual.
> 
> And by jump off a cliff, I mean kill myself. Oops.
> 
> I'm a mess.


	4. Wonwoo/Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo threw the first punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!Junhui  
> Chan is Wonwoo's lil bro  
> Side CheolSoo & HanSoon

Wonwoo met him in a flurry of curse words and drawings made by kids.

He was a tall, thin man wearing thigh highs and shorts, so of course he stood out. He was holding an arm load of drawings, walking quickly, in Wonwoo's direction with a frown on his face.

He was walking very fast, of course he was, with legs that went on for miles and miles and miles an--

Anyway.

Wonwoo couldn't stop staring and he didn't notice how close they were until it was too late.

"Hyung!" Chan yelped as he watched his brother fall down, long and thin limbs entwined with another set alike his own, "Teacher Wen?!"

"Huh?!"

Wonwoo snapped his head up, "What do you mean teacher?!"

"Wonwoo, get off my teacher!"

"Ey! Show some respect you little--he's on me anyway! He should be the one getting off of me! I know I'm attractive, but he doesn't have to throw himself at--"

"Hyung, stop talking! You're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassing you?! I'm the one that got ran over by an extremely attractive man--I mean teacher--I mean I got ran into by a guy and now my brother is yelling at me! In public!"

"Teacher Wen, why are you still on my brother?!"

At that, Wonwoo felt the weight on him disappear. No, he wasn't pouting in disappointment.

He wasn't.

"Hyung, stop sulking."

"You'd be sulking if that kid you like was on top of you and then he wasn--I mean, I'm not sulking!"

Chan ignored his older brother and turned to his teacher, who was busy gathering his papers, and crouched instantly to help his art teacher pick them up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Mr. Wen! My brother is clumsy most of the time, I'm sorry if this was inconvenience to you."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and got on his knees too.

( ~~he'd get on his knees for Mr. Wen anytime~~ )

\--

"Ah, Mr. Jeon." Wonwoo blinked at the man before him.

( ~~what he wouldn't give to feel those pink lips on his skin as he cried out 'mr. wen'~~ wait what)

Wonwoo shook hands with his brother's teacher, before tugging him closer until they were only a few inches apart, and smirked, " _Very_ nice to see you again, Mr. Wen."

Mr. Wen gulped, pulling his hand out of Wonwoo's grip and stepped back a few feet. The elder of the two felt the back of his neck heat up and sweat began to collect on his brow.

"Ah. Yes. Um." His voice cracked and he stepped behind his desk, motioning to a chair in front of his desk, "Please have a seat Mr. Jeon."

Wonwoo smiled and sat down, crossing his legs. His dark eyes flitted over the teacher's desk, noticing the pink pens littering the desk and the name plaque that read Wen Junhui.

Wonwoo leaned forward with a satisfied smirk, his too big sweater slipping a few centimeters to show more of his shoulder.

"I'm assuming my brother is doing well in your class, Junhui-ssi?" Junhui blinked in surprise, "Is it alright for me to call you by your name?"

"Please refrain from calling me that while we are at school, Mr. Jeon."

Wonwoo sighed with disappointment, "Alright. As you wish."

"And as you asked, Chan is doing perfectly okay in my class. He's a great student, always does his work and turns it on time. It's a great honor to have his as my student--"

Wonwoo smiled proudly. Damn right it was a great honor. Of course the teachers love Chan; he's Wonwoo's brother.

"--but,"

Wait, _what_.

"He gets too distracted by his friends too much. More often than not, he becomes somewhat of a distraction to the rest of my students."

Junhui _actually_ had a _complaint_ about his _angelic baby brother?_

"Whoa. Are you telling me my baby brother is problematic?" Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and straightened up, his flirty persona gone.

Junhui gulped nervously.

"I... It's not him, it's the kids he hangs around. They're loud and Chan follows their behavior."

"Okay, first of all; Chan is a lively kid. Of course he'll be loud if he meets kids like him. Second; if he becomes a distraction, why are his grades in this class so good? I mean, I guess it wouldn't be too hard to pass this class either. It is art, after all." Wonwoo sneered.

Junhui straightness in his seat, jaw clenched, "I'll have you know, art isn't an easy thing to do. Especially college art. It's a miracle Chan is passing this class."

Wonwoo stood up in a flash, slamming his palms on Junhui's desk, "'It's a miracle'? What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling my brother untalented? Stupid?"

Having stood up seconds after Wonwoo, Junhui leaned forward with a scowl, "All I'm saying is, I'm surprised he didn't turn out like his brother."

There was a beat of silence in where the men glared at each other, but it didn't last long, "I would use his father as an example, but we wouldn't know much, would we?"

Wonwoo threw the first punch.

\--

"How did the school not find out about this?!" Chan screeched when his brother told him how he got the bruise on the side of his face.

Wonwoo just shrugged in response.

"We didn't want to get in trouble so we said nothing."

Chan groaned and stood up. He returned after a minute or two with ice inside a baggie.

"They could take you away. That's why I didn't say anything to the office."

"I know, hyung, I know." Chan paused as he pressed the cold plastic to his older brother's face, "But you can't just keep getting into fights, alright? You'll get caught at some point."

"... Alright."

Chan sighed in relief and hoped Wonwoo would keep his promise this time.

\--

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT INTO A FIST FIGHT WITH YOUR BROTHER'S ART TEACHER!"

Wonwoo grimaced as Seungcheol screamed at him.

"He was talking shit! He said he was surprised that Chan didn't turn out like me! He even brought up... _The Douche!_ " Wonwoo's whines turned into snarls, face twisted in fury.

"... Who the fuck is this bas--"

"Seungcheol, don't you dare." Jisoo warned as he walked in with a plate of cookies.

"No, I agree with Wonwoo and Seungcheol-hyung. This asshole needs to be taught a lesson. Maybe Jihoon could find his address and--"

"Kwon Soonyoung, if you don't sit your butt down and stop talking, _may God help you._ "

Soonyoung snapped his jaw shut and sat down next to Hansol, who rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly as Jisoo glared at all of them.

"Why is your brother so scary?" Soonyoung whined at his boyfriend.

"But he's right. You guys can't just go beating everyone who doesn't like the way you guys are--"

Jisoo smacked his boyfriend as he whined, _'why not?'_

"Think of Chan! Mr. Wen could hold a grudge against him and fail him! Do you guys really want that?"

Everyone went silent at Hansol's words.

Wonwoo blinked, "Damn. You Hong siblings are so--"

" _Amazing_." Seungcheol and Soonyoung breathed out at at the same time.

Everyone else in the room cringed and fake gagged at the response of the the siblings' boyfriends.

Chan rolled his eyes, "Rational, hyung. _Rational_ is the word you're looking for."

\--

"I..."

Wonwoo stared at Junhui. "I'm sorry for punching you." He blurted out, "Actually, I'm not, but I have to apologize so you won't report anything to the office or whatever because I could get in trouble and they could take Channie away from me and that can't happen."

Junhui blinked owlishly, his brain processing the other man's words.

"... You don't have to apologize. I was way, _way_ , out of line. I had no right to say any of those things and I don't blame you for throwing the first punch." Junhui subconsciously trailed a finger along the cut of his lip, "I want to apologize. I am sincerely sorry for insulting you and your brother, for being petty and saying rather insensitive things."

They both lapsed into silence. The elder of the two played with his cup of coffee before sticking his hand out to Wonwoo.

"Can we start over? But like as two people who just met?" Junhui met Wonwoo's eyes, "My name is Wen Junhui. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wonwoo took his hand with a grin, "Jeon Wonwoo."

\--

"... And that's how I got a date with your teacher."

There was silence. "I _cannot_ fucking believe you, Jeon Wonwoo."

"What Jihoon-hyung said!" Chan sputtered out indignantly, "Why--How--I need to warn him! Mr. Wen needs to know what he's getting into."

Wonwoo reached over to smack Chan on the arm. "You disrespectful brat! I'm not that bad!"

No one said anything.

"I'm _not!_ " Wonwoo insisted.

"You kinda are, Wonwoo." Seungcheol admitted.

" _Father!_ How could you?!"

"Guys, stop teasing him." Hansol butted in, "He's gonna end up telling Jisoo-hyung and then none of you will be laughing."

"This is why you're my favorite--"

"Wonwoo is going to tell me what?"

Everyone froze.

"I have a date with Chan's teacher!" Wonwoo said ecstatically.

"... That poor, poor man."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> As you might have noticed (maybe), I have removed two chapters.  
> Why?  
> Because I decided that all these one shots would all be in the same universe and the two I have removed (Jihoon/Seungcheol and Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Jisoo) did not comply to the same universe rule (& they were the worst two of the bunch lol so there's really no loss here)  
> The chapters are not in order, but if you guys would like me to arrange them so that they are please do tell me.
> 
> On another note;  
> I hope you guys like this! I enjoyed writing it tbh, this the most lighthearted thing I've written in a while tbh. Probably the funniest thing I've ever written (is it funny? pls tell me if you guys think so ;;;;)
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you guys soon with more of of these!!


	5. Thank God Chan Isn't Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No children until you're married."
> 
> "That's what you said about sex, hyung, yet here we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone (sans Chan, you'll find out why) meets.  
> Wonwoo regrets everything and Junhui can't fucking deal with their shit.  
> Also.  
> Lots of sex jokes.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Jihoon-ah, don't be so rude."

"... I repeat, who the fuck is that?"

"My name is Mingyu, nice to meet you Jihoon-ssi."

Jihoon blinked up at the tall man, taken aback because of his bright smile.

Instead of greeting the younger man and probably acting like a decent human being, Jihoon spat out, "You're too tall. Get out of my personal space."

Immediately, Mingyu's smile dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"Jihoon!" Wonwoo scolded after Junhui awkwardly lead his friend away with the excuse of ordering him a drink, to console and keep him away from Jihoon, no doubt.

Jihoon winced, his actions finally registering in his mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, be so rude."

The males didn't get to continue their conversation because Seungcheol flounced into the cafe with his boyfriend's little sibling in tow. Junhui and Mingyu appeared again, and Jihoon nervously fidgeted in his place.

"Mingyu, Junhui, meet Hansol and Seungcheol-hyung. My favorite dongsaeng and Dad."

They all greeted each other, lame jokes already being thrown by Mingyu and Seungcheol.

"Aish. And I thought you couldn't get any lamer." Jihoon rolled his eyes over the rim of his drink.

Mingyu looked a bit put off before Seungcheol burst out laughing, "You know you enjoy them Jihoon-ie."

"Jihoon-ah enjoys what?" Everyone turned to look at Jisoo and Soonyoung as they dragged chairs over to the table.

"Sacrificing puppies and kittens, probably." Soonyoung quipped as he settled down next to Hansol, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Mingyu and Junhui exchange looks.

"They'll get along well with Jeonghan for sure." Junhui murmured to Mingyu who only nodded in agreement.

"Junhui, Mingyu, these are Soonyoung and Jisoo. Also known as, No-Chill and Mom."

Jisoo beamed and reached over to shake hands with Wonwoo's boyfriend and his friend.

"Wonwoo, where's my son?" Seungcheol asked when everyone lapsed into a semi-awkward silence.

"Are you talking about Jisoo or Chan?"

Seungcheol gave Soonyoung a curious look, "Why would Jisoo be my son?"

Soonyoung snorted, "Please. We all know that he calls you daddy."

"Actually," Jisoo leans forward smoothly, not giving Seungcheol a chance to yell at Soonyoung, " _he_ calls _me_ oppa."

There was a beat of silence.

"Hyung!" Hansol screeched, "My poor virgin ears!"

"Oh, my _god_."

" _Disgusting_."

"Thank god Chan isn't here."

"Well, he's not wrong." Seungcheol muttered to himself. Mingyu was cackling while Junhui rolled his eyes and looked vaguely disgusted.

"Hello! I'm sorry we're late, gē. Jeonghan had an impromptu decision to cut and dye his hair." A flustered brown haired boy beamed at Junhui and Mingyu before he bowed and introduced himself to the rest of the table.

"Oh my god, he's so _cute_." Soonyoung cooed, "Hannie, I want a son like this." He pouted. Jisoo frowned before he reached over to smack Soonyoung, who was in the middle of a yawn.

"No children until you're married."

"That's what you said about sex, hyung, yet here we are." Hansol sipped on his tea before Jisoo reached over and smacked him too.

"I wouldn't blame you guys though, sex is pretty fucking great." Jeonghan pipped up from behind Minghao. "Sorry I took so long, I was fixing my eyeliner."

" _Gaaay_." Mingyu teased.

"Bisexual, actually."

"Same!" Seungcheol grinned before he reached over to high-five Jeonghan. "Jihoon-ah, aren't you going to join in?" Jihoon rolled his eyes and sneered.

"I'm not touching any of you. I don't want any loser germs on me."

\--

"Ugh, I gotta piss. I'll be back." Soonyoung nodded and let go of his boyfriend with a yawn.

"This is why you don't chug tea, Hansol." Jisoo snickered.

"What about _you_ , huh? That's your third cup of coffee, babe." Seungcheol teased, turning on his seat so that he was facing his boyfriend.

"You should try some. It's pretty good." Jisoo smirked before taking a gulp of his drink, leaning in.

"Ugh, gross--" Everyone grimaced. It was like watching their parents flirt.

And it wasn't too far from the truth.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Soonyoung looked up, mid-yawn, at Jihoon's loud remark.

"Huh?"

"You looked like life fucked you over twenty times in one night." Jihoon's brow furrowed in mild worry at Soonyoung's dark circles and constant yawning. Not only that, but he was sure there were some bruises peeking out from under his collar.

"Actually," Hansol said as he sat back down, "That was me."

The whole table rioted.

\--

"Where is my son?!" Seungcheol demanded after they all had calmed down from Hansol's remark.

"Oh, yeah. He's on a date." Soonyoung said with flick of his wrist.

"He's _what?!_ " Seungcheol and Wonwoo screeched.

"He got this date with this classmate of his. You know the person he's been pinning over?" Hansol snapped his fingers in recognition.

"That... That kid, Lu?" Soonyoung nodded and Hansol beamed.

"Lu is so nice! They'll treat Chan well, you have nothing to worry about, Dad." Hansol said before patting Seungcheol.

" _They'll?_ " Jisoo asked at the same time Wonwoo huffed out, " _How do you know?"_

"Lu is non-binary. Their gender doesn't fit the gender spectrum. They're nice... They helped me out with various things before." Hansol declared with a firm nod.

"Yeah, we have nothing to worry about. If I didn't trust Lu, I wouldn't have let Chan go without telling you first."

Wonwoo and Seungcheol looked reluctant to accept their information, but they knew that Soonyoung was as protective of Chan as they were. Hansol's judgment was not one to be doubted, either, so they sulked and accepted the fact that Chan was growing up.

\--

"Seokmin and Seungkwan aren't here yet." Junhui said with a frown before turning to Jeonghan, "Did you tell them we were supposed to meet up?"

"Of course I did. I sent Seungkwan to fetch Seokmin."

"What, wait. Lee Seokmin?" Soonyoung asked, leaning forward with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Minghao asked with wide eyes.

"Know him? He's my roommate slash best friend!" Soonyoung paused, "Well. He was, when I was still in college and before I moved in with Hansol."

"You're the famous Hoshi?" Mingyu asked with renewed interest.

"Shush, child!" Soonyoung boomed with a frantic look in his eyes, "You're not supposed to reveal my dark past."

Jisoo snorted, "The only dark thing about you is your kinks and your hair."

Soonyoung whined, "Hannie, why is your brother so mean."

"Face it, babe. The darkest think you've ever done is kill a bug."

\--

"Alright, we're here!" Seungkwan declared as he sat down in an empty chair in the seriously overcrowded table. Seokmin apologized and he sat down next to Seungkwan before he recognized Soonyoung. They both cheered loudly, gaining even stronger glares from the customers and employees in the cafe.

Wonwoo regretted bringing them to his favorite cafe. Now he'd have to face the (reasonably) angry employees on his own.

"Long time, no see, Min!" Soonyoung smiled, his eyes turning into slits.

"It's been a while, Hosh! How's life? And how are you, Sol? I'm glad to see that you're still with this goofball!" Seungkwan watched with a fond smile as Seokmin caught up with Soonyoung.

"Guys," Junhui said over Seokmin's and Soonyoung's chatter, "this is Seokmin and--"

"Boo Seungkwan, your pleasure to meet me." Seungkwan smiled.

Junhui rolled his eyes and could feel his migraine increase.

"What took you so long, Seungkwannie?" Jeonghan asked from where he was leaning against Minghao.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. I was too busy giving Seokmin the best orgasm of his life."

Seokmin flushed, words and actions frozen as his boyfriend's words registered in his mind.

"... _Fucking disgusting._ "

"Seungkwan!"

"Why would you say that?!"

"I think I just lost ten years of life."

"Good _bye_."

" _Thank god Chan isn't here_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I should make a chapter for Chan and Lu.  
> Should I?  
> Please do tell if you'd like for me to do that.  
> Also, I'm sorry for the rushed ending lmfao, I was kinda dragging on with the chapter and it was turning out really, really badly, eugh.  
> Also, idk why the groups didn't meet if Soonyoung and Seokmin knew each other during college.  
> Maybe because they were busy having sex with their boyfriend/lover.  
> Idk how old the kids are during this tbh. All I know is that Chan is still in school.  
> Sigh, I'm sorry guys.


	6. Minghao/Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stray hairs made his stomach flutter, his chapped lips made his head foggy, and the noticeable accent when he spoke made his chest feel like it was filled with warm honey.
> 
> And it's too much, too soon for Jeonghan.
> 
> "I don't know."
> 
> Jeonghan ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty as it sounds.  
> A lil cheesy, a lil awkward.  
> Minghao is sly, Jeonghan is an asshole yet a cutie, Junhui is... Well, he's Jeonghan's best friend.  
> That's all there is to it.

They didn't meet on the best of terms.

There was coffee, crying, and a stuffed bear involved.

Minghao was babysitting for a cousin of his, so he had a kid with him. He was an adorable kid, pretty eyes and cute chubby cheeks. He was with Uncle Hao having a good time when a pretty man accidently ran into him and coffee spilled all over his uncle's shirt.

Minghao blinked, his lips pressing into a line. He looked down and frowned, upset because he had bought the shirt just the day before.

Jeonghan could do nothing but gape at the stranger and his kid. He wanted to apologize but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to focus but all he could see was wide eyes and ice cream hair.

Finally getting his mind and mouth to work, Jeonghan scrambled to say _'I'm sorry, are you okay?'_ but that didn't work.

 _"Are you sorry?!"_ Came out instead. Mortified, Jeonghan froze as the stranger glared at him. The long haired male spluttered, trying to explain himself but nothing worked. Usually, he would be charming his way out of the problem and apologizing with a pout or two.

"Uncle Hao, are you okay?"

Minghao turned to look at his nephew and smiled, "Ah, yes. I'm okay. We'll just have to go home early."

The little boy's bottom lip trembled and his eyes glistened with tears. "But, you promised to buy me my bunny!"

Jeonghan and Minghao stood in horror as the boy started wailing and throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street.

"Yu—" Minghao pulled the boy so he wouldn't be blocking the sidewalk and crouched to match the kid's height.

_"Uncle Haaooo! You promised!"_

"We'll get you your teddy tomorrow, alright?"

"But I want to get it _now!"_ The boy yelled as fat tears rolled down his face.

"No, no! Here!" Jeonghan dug through the bag hanging off his wrist and pulled out a small stuffed bear. "I know it's not a bunny, but it's still cute, huh?"

The boy whimpered and wiped his tears away before wrapping his chubby fingers around the small animal.

_Good-bye, Albert._

"Thank you." Minghao said. Jeonghan shrugged in dismissal.

"It's okay. It's the least I could do after—" He gestured a hand at Minghao's shirt, "that." Jeonghan bit his lip as Minghao pinched the shirt and pulled it away from his stomach.

"Fair enough."

"And for also being extremely rude. I didn't mean to say that, I just couldn't talk right." Jeonghan shifted nervously, "Could I make that up for you? I don't think I'll be comfortable until I do."

 _Smooth_. Jeonghan thought.

Minghao looked at Jeonghan through his eyelashes, debating if it'd be worth it.

If _Jeonghan_ would be worth it.

"Yeah. Sure."

\--

Minghao showed up with a stuffed fox and Jeonghan screamed internally. Minghao handed it over to him with a bright smile. Jeonghan felt his heart melt and slosh around his chest like honey.

"Your hair." Jeonghan said as soon as they sat down, "It's not ice cream anymore."

Minghao laughed and Jeonghan felt like the world was tipping over, "Ice cream? That's a new one." Jeonghan flushed and mumbled out an apology. "It's okay, it was... Cute."

Jeonghan felt his face flare up again and he pressed his lips together so he wouldn't scream. He sat and chatted with Minghao, eventually gaining confidence, becoming louder and behaving more like himself.

"Do you usually curse this much?" Minghao asked when Jeonghan stopped ranting about his neighbor to take a sip of his drink. Jeonghan froze and felt dread flood into his chest.

"Um, yeah. If it bothers you I'll try to tone it down." He stuttered out after a pregnant pause.

"No, it's okay! I was just wondering because you don't look like you curse this much." Minghao chuckled. "You seemed... Shy. Someone who wouldn't _like_ to curse."

Jeonghan snorted at that, "I'm anything but shy, sweetheart."

Minghao blinked in surprise at the nickname and Jeonghan clasped a hand over his mouth in horror. "I'm sorry! I didn't—"

Minghao bursted out laughing, eyes crinkling. Jeonghan blushed again and shifted in his seat. In an attempt to cool down, he fanned his face as he looked down at his lap.

"You get flustered really easily, don't you?"

"I... Actually, I don't. It's usually me who makes others feel flustered." Minghao raised an eyebrow, "You're one of the very few people who can actually make me look like a fuckin' strawberry, ugh." Jeonghan groaned.

"How much is 'very few'?"

"Like... Three? My sister and mother. And you." He added hastily.

Minghao smirked, eyes full of mirth and something Jeonghan didn't want to name. Minghao leaned forward and Jeonghan held his breath.

He felt his heartbeat pick up, his eyes grew wide and he felt like he was falling.

"Ah, I wonder why? What's so special about me, Jeonghan-ssi? We barely know each other."

Pulling back, Minghao waited for the answer.

Not realizing he had been leaning forward too, Jeonghan sat up and cleared his throat.

Jeonghan searched Minghao's face, took in the way he blinked and the way stray strands of his brown hair stood up. Minghao wasn't perfect, wasn't flawless and Jeonghan could see that.

But that didn't make Jeonghan's stomach settle. The stray hairs made his stomach flutter, his chapped lips made his head foggy, and the noticeable accent when he spoke made his chest feel like it was filled with warm honey.

And it's too much, too soon for Jeonghan.

"I don't know."

Jeonghan ran.

\--

"You're stupid."

"You can go fuck yourself, Jun. Why are you even here? Don't you have kids to teach?"

"It's a school holi—don't try to avoid the topic! You ran out in the middle of a date! You didn't even give him your number!"

"Yes I did! We exchanged numbers the first day we met!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

Junhui rolled his eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh. Jeonghan scowled at his best friend from his end of the couch, legs pressed against his chest and hair up in a sloppy bun.

"Call him."

"I can't do that!" Jeonghan screeched, throwing a pillow at Junhui, "He probably hates me! I was a rude piece of shit—"

"You right."

"Fuck you, Wen Junhui."

"Mm, you wish, honey."

"I have no wish to stick my dick into your fuckin' _gaping_ asshole, sweetie."

Junhui snorted, "Oh, please. As if you'd top."

Jeonghan sneered at Junhui and flipped him off before he groaned, forehead touching his knees as he thought about Minghao again.

"Just call him you drama queen."

"No."

"I swear to. God, Jeonghan." Junhui growled out, "If I have to listen to your whining anymore, I will call him for you."

"You wouldn't. Even _you_ wouldn't stoop that low."

"Either you call or I do." Junhui shrugged. Jeonghan gripped his phone and shoved it down the front of his pants.

"Oh my god, you're so disappointing. And disgusting." Junhui barked out, his laughter sharp.

Jeonghan shrugged in response, "You won't be getting my phone anytime soon, sweetie."

Junhui narrowed his eyes, "Wanna bet, honey?"

Jeonghan shakes his head in response, "Nah. I'm good."

\--

Minghao stared at the stranger in front of him.

"If you call Jeonghan, I'll do one thing. Anything you want and I'll do it. Just, _please_ , make him stop acting like a love sick fool."

Minghao raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing sexual." Junhui warned with narrowed eyes.

Minghao laughed, shrugging his shoulder. "Okay. Sure. But I'm doing this because I want to talk to him, not because of this."

Junhui rolled his eyes, "You're just as bad as him."

\--

_"Jeonghan-ssi."_

Said long haired male froze. He turned to look at Junhui who shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

"Minghao?"

Jeonghan hears his laugh, clear and endearing as ever.

_"Yes. That's me. I was so wondering if you'd like to go out for more coffee?"_

Jeonghan sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and worries over it. "Even after last time?"

_"Yes. Even after last time. You're... You're intriguing, Jeonghan-ssi—"_

"Hyung. You can call me hyung." Jeonghan ignores the heavy feeling of Junhui's stare.

_"You're interesting, Jeonghan-hyung. And as cheesy as this sounds, I would love to know more about you. Why you like to keep your hair long, what your favorite animal is—everything."_

"Everything?" Jeonghan echoes. Minghao chuckles and Jeonghan feels his face heat up.

_"If you'll let me, yes."_

Jeonghan grins.

"Yeah, okay."

\--

(Many months later, Minghao tells about Jeonghan about his best friend's proposal.

When Junhui comes home, thigh highs and shorts are shoved into his arms and Jeonghan cackles.

"If anything shitty happens, it's on you."

"Ah, you worry wart." Jeonghan smiles, "What's the worst that could happen?")

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, after years and years and years—  
> I have updated.  
> Nice.  
> It's different from the other chapters and I'm sorry about that. I was in a really awkward writing stage (i became too aware of my writing, of the words I used, the way I spelt things, the tenses I used, and it threw me off) and it seems that I just plain suck at writing Minghao and Jeonghan so this chapter—  
> This chapter was pretty much a failure to begin with.  
> Before I go on and on even more, I'm gonna say this:  
> I have the next chapter completed.  
> There's only two chapters left.  
> One I post those two, the story is finished.  
> I hope you guys liked sticking around for this story,, it kind of went downhill after the third chapter lel, but I still loved working on this.  
> Okay, i'm gonna stop now, I've gone on for too long.  
> Take care lovelies~


	7. Chan/Original Non-bianary Character (Lu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the record—I'm in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short fluff because why not.  
> overprotective cheolwoo.  
> amazing mother jisoo.  
> nervous chan.

"Calm down."

Chan nods and continues to bounce his leg under the table.

"Babe," Lu's laughter rings out, clear and bubbly, "It's gonna be okay. I promise not to mess up."

Chan twists in his seat to look at Lu with wide eyes.

"No, no, no. I'm not worried about them not liking you—they will for sure—I'm worried that they'll scare you away."

Lu laughs again, eyes crinkling and takes Chan's hand in theirs.

"Ah, it'll take more than an overprotective family to drive me away."

Chan smiles, stomach fluttering with adoration and anxiety. "I hope so."

"Well," Lu smiles, "I _know_ so."

\--

"What makes you think you're good enough for my son?" Seungcheol asks once he's sitting down.

"Dad!" Chan yelps, brow furrowing in irritation. Jisoo swats at his boyfriend's shoulder, growling and apologizing to Lu. Seungcheol whines and rubs the spot.

"Well, I'm not sure if I am right now. Hopefully, one day I will be. I'll try my hardest to become the person you want Chan to be with." Lu says with a smile. Chan flushes, smiling like he couldn't be happier (and he really couldn't) and leans over to kiss Lu on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, _hey_ —don't do that in front of me!" Wonwoo shrieks, reaching between Chan and Lu to shove his brother's face away.

Lu laughs, apologizing with a cheeky grin before they lean to kiss Chan on the mouth. Wonwoo groans and fakes a gag.

"I like... Lu." Jisoo tells Seungcheol as he watches Wonwoo whine, "Chan seems so happy with them. So, so happy. I'm certain Lu will be good to him."

"I still think he's too young to date anyone."

Jisoo snorts, "Hypocrite. You started dating people when you were fifteen."

"Yeah, but Chan is innocent and too pure for this—"

"That's what you think."

Seungcheol stops and looks at Jisoo quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Jisoo shrugs and lifts his drink to his lips. "I'm the mother for a reason, Cheol. He's told me things that you don't know."

_"Nooo!"_

Everyone looks at Seungcheol as his head drops to the table and his shoulders slump in defeat. Chan tilts his head at Jisoo in question, but the elder only smiles.

"My son..." Seungcheol sobs, "He's growing up so fast."

Jisoo rubs his hand down his boyfriend's back.

"I promise to take care of him, I promise you all."

Jisoo smiles as Wonwoo and Seungcheol pout, "I have no doubts you will."

\--

"Well... That could've gone worse." Lu laughs and pecks Chan's cheek. The male smiles and reaches over to hold his lover's hand.

"I think it went pretty well."

"If you don't count the rude comments and tantrums, then yeah. It went pretty well."

"I mean, that's their sense of humor, so... Also, you behave like them. I don't know why you're complaining."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Lu mocked their boyfriend's indignant tone and his pout. "I'm pretty sure your sense of humor came from them."

Chan was quiet for a second. "I'll try to tone it down then."

"You're silly." Lu scoffed, "Your lame jokes are why we started talking, remember? Your... Your whole _'you'_ caught my interest, babe. No matter how many cheesy pick up lines you throw my way," Lu teases, enjoying Chan's smile, "no matter how many times you pout and whine, no matter how many times you steal my food—I'll still be in love with you as much as I am now."

Chan grins, "Who's being cheesy now?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lu grins.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while until Chan stops at a red light.

"For the record—I'm in love with you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.  
> one last chapter and it'll be the end.  
> ah.  
> bittersweet.  
> i kind of regret not making this longer, but not really.  
> idk.  
> I'll post the last chapter in a few minutes and then it'll be the end.  
> ah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~  
> I'll see you in a bit.


	8. Jisoo/Seungcheol

"I want to punch you—"

"Excuse me?"

"—in the face—"

"Cheol—"

"—with my face."

"I—what?" Jisoo blinks as Seungcheol stares at him intensely. He stares at his boyfriend from across the table. In all honesty, Jisoo thinks it's too early to deal with Seungcheol. He just woke up and he's already getting harassed.

"Cheol, it's too early for this. Eat your breakfast." Jisoo sighs and rubs between his eyebrows with hopes his headache will lessen.

"Your face bothers me." Seungcheol continues, paying no mind to the irritated sigh Jisoo lets out and the way the corners of his mouth turn down.

Jisoo feels irritation flicker through him, wondering what Seungcheol's problem is. "Seungcheol, _what do you want?"_

"You're really pretty and it makes me angry."

Jisoo blinks in surprise.

"What?"

Seungcheol shrugs and shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Jisoo takes a deep breath as he counts and prays for patience. His fists unfurl and he closes his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he feels the irritation drain out of his body.

"I want to kiss you all the time. And hold your hand and hug you. You look beautiful even when you're mad and when you're freshly woken up. It's infuriating." Jisoo opens his eyes and stares as his boyfriend.

This is not what he expected.

"It makes me wonder why you're still with me." Jisoo tenses up. "I'm, like, a _huge_ sinner. And annoying. Immature, maybe. I don't know."

Jisoo frowns, "Seungcheol—"

"I just know you're this beautiful star, the brightest of them all," Seungcheol is frowning at his bowl and Jisoo feels panic clawing at his throat, "And I'm just a human—"

"The best of them all. You're this beautiful human, who loves and cares and laughs like there's no tomorrow. If I'm a star, Seungcheol, then you're a supernova." Seungcheol looks up as Jisoo speaks, eyes flicking over his face for any signs that he's lying, "If I look beautiful even when I'm angry, even when I woke up five minutes ago, you look stunning."

"You're my whole world, Jisoo."

Jisoo stands up and picks up his plate before rounding the table and picking up Seungcheol's bowl. He leans down to place a kiss on Seungcheol's lips.

"You're my universe."

\--

"I have a kink I haven't told you about."

Jisoo looks up from his book and up at Seungcheol. His boyfriend sits down next to him and avoids his eyes.

"Oh? Do you want to share?"

Seungcheol's gulp is audible and Jisoo thinks it's adorable. The elder of the two mumbles something, shifting on his seat. Jisoo blinks.

"I didn't hear you."

Seungcheol groans, glaring at Jisoo.

"Daddy kink. _Oppa_ kink." Heat shoots through Jisoo's body, his eyebrows shoot up and heat pools on his cheeks.

"You want me to...?"

Seungcheol flushes and shakes his head, licking his lips.

"No."

Even more surprise. Jisoo breathes in deeply and tries to calm his heart.

" _I_ want to call _you_ oppa."

Seungcheol is going to be the death of him.

\--

"Father in the streets, daddy in the sheets."

"If you don't _stop_ —"

\--

"Hey." Seungcheol looks up as Jisoo walks into their apartment, taking off his shoes near the door. "Rough day?"

Jisoo shakes his head, "No. Just tiring."

He plops down onto the couch and lays his head on Seungcheol's lap. The black haired man runs his hands through his hair, humming softly to help sooth his boyfriend.

"Hansol called me." Seungcheol looks down quizzically. Jisoo stares blankly at the ceiling.

"Soonyoung proposed."

Seungcheol's eyes widen in surprise.

_"He did?!"_

Jisoo nods as best as he can while laying down. "Minghao and Jeonghan are moving in together. So are Wonwoo and Junhui. Seokmin and Seungkwan, well... They're closer than ever. Jihoon and Mingyu are finally open about their relationship, Chan finally has a significant other—they're growing up so fast, Cheol."

Seungcheol watches as Jisoo's eyes fill with tears and he feels his heart drop. He coos and drops his head to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

"It's okay, babe. It's okay, it'll be okay."

Jisoo hiccups and buries his face on Seungcheol's stomach. Seungcheol runs a hand down his back soothingly, murmuring reassurances.

"What if they stop talking to us, Cheol? What if they become too busy for us and each other? What if Hansol and Soonyoung move far away from us? What if—" The words are muffled, but still understandable.

"Jisoo." Seungcheol murmurs sternly, "Jisoo, babe, look at me."

Jisoo hiccups and sits up.

"It'll be okay. Whatever happens... _happens_. Even if Hansol and Soonyoung move to another city or something, they won't forget you. Hansol will come by, for sure, they'll call. They won't forget about you." Jisoo nods and wipes his tears away before leaning against his boyfriend.

"We're all growing up, Jisoo. It's inevitable. But one thing is for certain—we won't forget each other. We'll still talk and meet up. Maybe not as often, who knows, we're not quite there yet." Seungcheol nudges Jisoo's head off his shoulder and turns to face him.

"It'll be okay. As long as everyone is happy, there's nothing to be sad about, okay?" Jisoo leans into Seungcheol's hand as he brings it up to cup his face and clean his tears away.

"Okay."

Jisoo hiccups and Seungcheol kisses his lips lightly.

"Promise me something, Cheol."

"Hm?"

"Please don't leave me. Not now, not ever. I need you too much. I love you too much and it'll hurt if you do—" A fresh wave of tears starts and Jisoo is sobbing.

Seungcheol smiles, "I couldn't even if I tried."

Jisoo swats at his shoulder and wails. "Don't say that! It's like saying you've tried!"

Seungcheol grins and Jisoo hits him again. "Stop making fun of me! _It's not funny!"_ Seungcheol gathers Jisoo in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Jisoo struggles to get out of his arms.

"I hate you, I changed my mind. I'm leaving, I'm—"

Seungcheol laughs and leans in to kiss Jisoo again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have stuck around,  
> I appreciate it.  
> Thank you to all that have read this, encouraged me, and left lovely comments.  
> I love you guys and thank you for having stuck around <3
> 
> I'll see you guys in another story.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Hopefully.


End file.
